The rightful Queen of Camelot
by GPendragon
Summary: Guinevere was left in the castle with Morgana ruling it, while Arthur was forced to flee. Will she be able to tough it up and turn into the Queen Camelot really deserves?


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Merlin nor his characters. **

**A/N: This is my first story, so please give me some constructive critisism. And please consider that English is NOT my first language so be kind to me. :) **

**In my story Lancelot never came back, the betrayal never happened, therefore Guinevere wasn't exiled by Arthur. **

**Arthur and Guinevere are engaged**

**Enjoy! :)**

Guinevere was sick.

She wasn't feeling well for days now, but she didn't want to disturb Gaius for a simple flu. After all there were many other people who need his assistance after the attack of mercenaries a week ago.

She doesn't even have the strenght to get up from bed, she wonders how she will manage tonight's banquet. Staying in her chambers is out of question, after all, as Arthur's future wife and therefore future queen, she has to be present. She didn't want to give nobles more reasons not to accept her as their queen. Being a past servant was already enough.

_At least I'll see Arthur.. _she thought. They haven't seen each other yesterday and Guinevere misses him so much

"My lady, sorry if I disturbed your nap, but I think it's time to get ready for tonight's banquet." Luisa, one of Guinevere's handmaiden said when she entered the room.

"Of course, Luisa, you didn't disturb me, I was just about to get up." she replied, not bothering to ask her for the fiftieth time to call her with her own name.

"Are you feeling well now? Do you want me to fetch Gaius to visit you?"

"No, don't worry, I feel better now after my nap. And I'm sure that after a good bath I will feel even better." she replied with a smile, to convince her maid.

"I will prepare it right away then my lady".

Luisa likes her mistress, she was kind and the work isn't heavy. Sometimes she even has to convince her to let her make chores such as making the bed, dressing her and preparing her bath. Maybe habits true die hard.

After the bath Guinevere felt really better. She puts on, with the help of Luisa and Martha, a purple and white gown. It was really beautiful. Arthur, not only maked her moved into the castle, but even gave her many majestic gowns, two handmaidens and some jewels.

It was too much for Guinevere, but Arthur insisted and she eventually gave up.

She spotted him in the entrance, waiting for her.

As soon as he saw her, he smiled and came towards her.

"You are so beautiful.." he said softly, putting his arms around me and pulling me into a passionate kiss, which I respond with the same fierce.

"I missed you so much." Guinevere said after they pulled away reluctantly.

"I missed you too.. I'm so sorry but I was so busy these past few days. You know I'm trying to claim the lands of Gedref, the negotiation with the kingdom of Nemeth is proving to be difficult. Plus the mercenaries attack increased even further my work.. but don't worry Guinevere, I'll make it up to you." Arthur said with a big smile while they enter the hall.

Everybody stood up. Guinevere was nervous, after all she wasn't accustomed to be in the center of attention. Arthur, on the contrary was rather at ease.

They took place and the banquet started. Guinevere was feeling sick again and barely touched her food, she converse with some ladies near her but the conversation was boring. Arthur, was involved in a political convertation with some eldery Lords from the court.

"May I have a dance?" she lifted her eyes and saw Lord Agravaine in front of her.

Saying she was surprised was an understatement. Arthur's uncle never liked her, but it's not like he was treating her bad. It's just that Guinevere feels uneasy whenever he's around. It's his stare. Sometimes he stares at her like she was unworthy and inferior.

She wanted to decline, but if she wanted to be accepted by Lord Agravaine, she has to do it.

"Of course my lord." Guinevere replied shyly.

While standing up she saw Arthur's approving smile. Agravaine led her to the center of the hall: he put one hand on her waist while the other was holding her hand, she put the vacant one on the lord's shoulder.

"So, Guinevere, how do you feel on the perspective of becoming the future Queen of Camelot? The king is so sure you'll be a great sovraign, but frankly, I don't think so. As a matter of fact I think you will be a failure."

Guinevere was taken back. Nobody ever told her told her that in front of her. She knows that the nobility wasn't exactly enthusiastic on having a commoner as their queen. Sometimes she overhears some conversation regarding her and they weren't exactly saying good things about her.

And the worst thing is that she agrees with them. She isn't exactly queen material, how can a servant be queen?

"Lord Agrav-"

"Besides, you're not even a breath taking woman, and you don't even have a great mind. So tell me Guinevere, how exactly do you think, you can help Arthur to reign?

"Um.. I think it's ti-"

"You're _unworthy _."Agravaine added with a smirk.

Guinevere was almost in tears now, she tried to walk away but Agravaine holds her tightly,

"But don't worry, you will not even crowned, in fact, I think you wouldn't even last the week." and told that Agravaine started to lead her back to the table.

Guinevere was shocked by his words, plus she was feeling weak again and the room started, the laughing faces and the food started to spin. She was having a headache faints.

The ladies near her screamed, therefore the music stopped.

Arthur was involved in an interesting conversation with some lords when he heard the scream. Allarmed he stand up and asked what happened.

"It's lady Guinevere sire!" answered a lord near her.

Arthur went immediatly to his beloved and carried her in his arms. "Gaius, please come with me!" he said with a bit of authority.

Arthur placed her on the bed. Gaius arrived shortly after with Merlin carrying the necessary to visit Gwen.

After a while Gaius exited Gwen's chamber, Arthur stood up immediatly, worry and sadness filled his eyes.

"She has a high fever, I gave her some draughts. She'll be fine in a few days. She's resting now so you two can go back to the banquet."

Arthur was relieved. He doesn't know what he'll do if he loses her. "Thank you Gaius, really. But I don't think I will go back into the celebration, not without Guinevere. So I'll just be heading back into my quarters. Goodnight."

"But Arthur, the best part is yet to come!" Agravaine's voice suddenly was heard. "I heard that there was a surprise for you. You can't let them down."

"But uncle-"

"I'm sure it won't be long until your surprise arrives." Agravaine said with a smile.

Arthur's mind was on Guinevere, he was still worried. He didn't bother to restore the conversation with the lords, he wasn't even listening to them. All he wanted to do now was to crawl to bed and sleep.

Suddenly the alarm bell started to ring. "What the-"

"My lord! We're under attack, an army has broken into the gates. they're too many, we can't handle it any longer." Percival shouted into the hall.

Arthur, with the knights inside the room stormed out immediatly with their swords. Merlin following them.

Gaius exited to medicate the victims.

The nobles went back to their chambers, scared.

Arthur and the knights fought many men, but others kept on arriving.

Morgana arrived with a brawny man. "Seize him! Arthur, my brother, how are you? It's been a long time."

Arthur fought but they were too many. Plus he got stabbed on the shoulder by a Southron and weariness was taking him over. "Morgana! You just couldn't ruin the moment of peace Camelot is having right?" Arthur replied ironically. He was tired with Morgana trying to throw off this kingdom's balance.

If Morgana could be by any chance a better sovreign than him, he would be willingly offering his throne to her. But she isn't. A good king should put first the well being of his people before his, and killing them is just so unthinkable.

Morgana smirked "Camelot will never be in peace as long as i'm breathing... Now where is Gwen? It's been so long since I've seen my dear friend, Helios you should really meet her. She's very pretty, and correct me if i'm mistaken, you have some kind of weekness on them right? She asked smiling knowingly.

"Oh yes, I'm really looking forward to meet her. I'll teach her exactly _how_ to please and entertain me." He replied passing his tongue on his lips.

"If you ever lay a finger on her I will hunt you down and kill you! You hear me? Don't you dare touch her!" Arthur angrily said trying to reach the man and physically hurt him. _Who is this man to dare to think of Guinevere, MY Guinevere like that? _

"Oh, I beg your pardon _sire_.. I didn't present myself. Helios is my name, I'm a warlord" he said proudly.

"And he has got a certain eye for female beauty, that's why he will certainly enjoy Guinevere's company. Don't you have preference on beautiful, innocent and vulnerable women?

But Helios didn't have the chance to reply because as soon as Morgana finished talking a roar of flame suddenly invaded the room and the enemies were thrown off their feet by a mysterious force.

Merlin was hiding behind one of the pillars of the room. As soon as he found Arthur he used his magic to create a diversion and free him.

"What just happened?" asked a weak and still confuse Arthur as soon as his servant got near him.

"I don't know, but we better get out of here before they come round." said Merlin while he was helping Arthur get on his feet and put one of the king's arm around his shoulder so he could walk better.

"We have to go to Guinevere, to see if she's alright."

"Arthur, we don't have time. Gwen's chamber is on the other side of the castle. If you get caught again Camelot is lost forever. Besides with your condition it would only be a suicidal mission!" he reasoned.

"Are you suggesting to leave my kingdom? Are you mad? I'm the king, I cannot just leave my people like that!"

"We are not leaving definitively."

"No Merlin, I ha-" Merlin cast a sleeping spell on Arthur and when he was about to fall on the floor, he caught him and put him down gently._ I'm sorry sire, but we really don't have time. As soon as Morgana will capture you, Camelot is really lost forever. _

He saw some red capes passed outside the door. "Hey! Some help here!" Leon and Gwaine suddenly enters the room.

"Thank God you've found the king Merlin! More mercenaries are coming here, we must make haste and get him out of here." Leon screamed, weariness was evident on his face.

"I know. he's unconsciouse, we must carry him until he's safe.. Where are the others?"

"Percival was leading some people towards the woods, where they're safer... Elyan is somewhere fighting, haven't seen him for a while now.." Gwaine answered.

They started to go towards the woods quietly. Everybody on their own worlds contemplating about what just happened. They were all filled with emotion: anger, sadness, worry. And a part of them, even though they will never admit it, is afraid.

They were lucky they didn't meet any Southron while they were making their way out the citadel, and they hope nobody's following them.

"Who's gonna explain to Arthur that we left Gwen in the castle with Morgana ruling it?" Leon suddenly asked.

"I've been thinking about it the whole time.. Saying he will be furious will be an understatement.."

"We couldn't have done it any other way, Morgana, Helios and Agravaine will kill him and then t-"

"But now they might kill Gwen! They know she's Arthur's weakness! Oh God, why didn't I think about it sooner?" said a guilty Leon, thinking about his childhood friend.

"I'm quite certain that Morgana will not kill her. Call it instinct or something." Merlin said, thinking about the protection spell he cast on the still sleeping Guinevere before bursting out the room where Arthur was held.

They walked for hours until they were miles away Camelot and saw a cave where they can find shelter through the night.

They put the king down and started a fire, one on one then sleep invaded them.

I I I

THUD THUD

Merlin woke up by a figure kicking his leg. He opened his eyes and saw a rather annoyed Arthur standing before him.

"Merlin! Where the hell are we! And what happened last night! Arthur asked his servant angrily.

Merlin sighed, preparing to explain to the king yesterday's events.

Please take time to review. :)

****

**I know that it's very similar to episode 4X12. But I promise, from the next chapter, it will be different. **

**I'll update in a few days.. it all depends on the school work. **

**Have a nice start of the week! :) **


End file.
